


Sorting Ceremony

by mielipieli



Series: Hogwart's Heroes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bruce is a good dad, Gen, the titans are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: The Titans are still young and only now going to Hogwarts. They're going to be sorted.





	

„Dick? Everything’s going to be fine. You already know Donna and Roy and I’m sure you’ll find more friends soon enough“, Bruce’s voice was full of love and the boy he was kneeling before seemed to be uncomfortable with the idea of going away. 

„But what if they tease me about my parents? I don’t want my parents to be insulted.“ Dick’s parents had been travelers. Magicians who move and have no true country. A fanatic pure-blood had killed them during their stay in Great Britain. 

„If anyone insults your parents, that should not be your friends. Friends should accept every part of who you are not just the parts they like. And I know of at least two more boys going to Hogwarts this year who you will get along with just fine.“ Bruce pulled Dick into a hug and combed his hair with his fingers. „Ah! Over there! It seems Roy and Donna have already found each other. Why don’t you go ahead and greet them and I’ll come with your baggage.“

Dick pulled away and grinned at him. Bruce felt his heart melt as he turned around and ran across the platform. He loved the kid with all his heart and he would never want to give them up. Ever. Hell, he had seriously thought about just keeping Dick at home. 

————

Donna, Roy and Dick walk through a lot of the train while looking for a free carriage but they just can’t seem to find any. In the end they ask a redhead first year whether they can join him. 

„Sure. I’m alone so far and I don’t really know anyone yet“, he says with a bright smile. His hands are fiddling with something and he doesn’t seem to be able to hold still. 

„Well, this is Donna and Roy and I’m Dick“, Dick says helpfully when they all try to get their baggage up. 

„Your name is… Dick?“, Wally says like he’s about to laugh.

„Yeah, got a problem with that?“, Donna says like she’s already ready to punch someone. God, this was going to be a long year. 

„Nah, just saying. Sorry. I kind of love puns and that is a good one if I’ve ever seen one“, Wally replies apologetically and Dick thinks a friendship with him might actually work. He seems to be good natured and honest. 

Roy laughs: „I’ll give you a sickle if you find a joke none of us have made before.“

„You’re on.“

A knock stops Dick from rolling his eyes any longer. 

„Hey, Wally, mind if I join you?“, the voice of a girl says after the door has been opened a bit. Her head pokes in and Dick can see her red hair and freckles. 

„Come in! There’s still two seats“, Roy says and Dick can’t help but notice the overwhelming amount of redheads in the carriage. 

„You’re Roy Harper, right? My dad works with your… mom?“ She says it like a question but Dick thinks it’s because of Dinah’s, Ollie’s and Roy’s weird brand of family. Not that Dick’s is any less confusing. 

„I call her Dinah. But yeah. You’re Gordon’s kid, right? Barbara?“

„I prefer Babs. But yes. That’s also how I know Wally. His uncle is the Potions Master. And you’re Dick Grayson and Donna Troy.“ This time it’s a statement.

„Yep“, Donna and Dick reply at the same time. 

The door is still open when a black haired kid with blue eyes looks in. 

„Could I maybe sit here? All of the other carriages are full“, he says quietly. He looks uncomfortable and Dick’s weird radar picks him up. He calls it the weird radar but it’s actually just a „this person is not from around here“ radar.

„Sure, where are you from?“ He’s trying not to sound too excited but Babs and Wally are already sending him worried looks and Donna looks like she’s about to apologize for Dick’s behaviour because the kid got really red. But then he answers.

„I’m from New Atlantis.“ His voice is quiet. He probably thinks they’re going to bully him. But Dick really can’t contain his excitement. He jumps up and isn’t even sorry when the kid flinches away. 

„How cool! My parents were travelers. But we never went to New Atlantis! I always wanted to but we never did. I’m Dick, by the way, and this is Donna, Roy, Wally and Babs. I read in Bruce’s library that your physiology is different? Is it?“, Dick spurts out and the kid seems really overwhelmed. 

„What Dick is trying to say it that you’re welcome to join us and he would love to know your name and pretty much everything about you“, Donna says calmly. She’s always the responsible one and she already knows Dick’s enthusiasm. He reacted the same when she told him that she’s an Amazon.

„I’m Garth.“

They spend the rest of the drive talking and after a while Garth seems to get way more comfortable and tells them he needs to drink something every hour just so he won’t dehydrate. Dick soaks up any information he might get. Then they change into their uniforms just before they arrive at Hogwarts. 

———

The sorting ceremony is one of the most exciting things in Dick’s life. Garth is first because his last name is apparently literally „Of Atlantis“. When asked about it later, Garth admits they really don’t use last names in New Atlantis so he needed to decide on one when he wanted to come to Hogwarts. And apparently the guy doesn’t have a lot of imagination.

The sorting hat doesn’t need long to yell out „Gryffindor“. Dick is surprised because he can’t get the image of the boy who was scared in the train because he didn’t know anyone out of his head. But he guesses Garth will be incredibly brave once he starts to trust himself. That’s when he also think about the stories Garth told them about him actually having been the best in his class in Atlantis - apparently wizarding school starts much earlier there - and that’s why he got recommended for Hogwarts. He’s pretty sure they’re going to find out about how brave Garth is over the next seven years. 

„Barbara Gordon“, Clark Kent, Hogwart’s headmaster yells out and Babs steps forward. Professor Kent seems to know he pretty well because he places a calming hand on her shoulder when she sits down and she smiles at him. No wonder with her father being head of Gryffindor house and with that one of the four most important teacher’s when one doesn’t count Professor Kent. 

„Gryffindor!“ No one is surprised. Except maybe their new little group of friends. Dick can obviously see that she isn’t afraid of anything and would most likely punch him in the face if he said something stupid. But she asked all of those very pointed questions earlier. Specific ones that got her to her answer. Dick would have thought she’d end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. 

„Richard John Grayson“, is called and Dick can feel his palms sweat. He’s not scared of the students looking at him. He’d never been scared of a crowd in his entire life. No, he’s scared of what the sorting hat will say is him. Deep inside. 

„Hmm. You’re kind and fiercely loyal“, a voice says in Dick’s head when the hat has been put on his head. „But you would thrive best in…“

„Slytherin!“ The table in question claps and stomps their feet. Dick doesn’t know what to think of that. He hasn’t grown up in Britain so he doesn’t know much about the houses. But what he does know is that a lot of people think Slytherins are evil. He also knows Bruce was a Slytherin and can’t help but be proud of that. So, Dick sits down next to another first year with a grin and concentrates on the rest of the ceremony. He’s not surprised when Donna ends up in Hufflepuff (she might be brave and smart but she’s mostly the most trusting and protective person Dick knows) and Wally and Roy in Ravenclaw (the science puns might have been a clue for Wally’s nerddom and Roy is way too creative with tools and spells to be in any other house).


End file.
